mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. WARNING: Boring bit, rules: 1. No swearing 2. No spamming 3. No anything-else-along-those-lines-ing By the way, yeah, I'm happy to help you. That is, if you need it. Just tell me and then I'll get toe-tappin' to the beat. Then again, if I typed something totally wacky and somethin' you don't understand, you can say. I don't mind. It keeps the rhythm goin', y'know? Let's put it this way, it's totally gonna suck if you're confuzled over a really weird way I said: "Hi." If you guys, like, want an agent icon, I also do requests for them. My agent icon is the very first one I did, so it stinks like poop, but IF I make one for you, I promise it'll be awesome. ''CAUTION: I suck at keeping conversations going. BUT, I will always reply to your messages, and I'm extremely active here.'' So, that's enough yapping. Let's get this show on the road! }} Radomites Reunite! }} I've been trying to convince myself to come back here. So many nice people and hardly any negativity. ;-; AND Y U NO COME TO WIKI CHAT?! EVERYPONY IS THERE! }} Hi Iona! I'm #2 Hardcore rocker Cindy (MC Cindy) and I need help to make my profile page more interesting like everyone elses and i decided to come to you so, can you help me? Please write back soon. I don't have a word bubble GASP. This was an unsigned message by MC Cindy YES PLEASE! MY KITTY FACE THANKS YOU! color 1: Green (Lime green if optional) Color 2: Blue (regular or any shade will do) Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2:Red Name: MC Cindy Signiture: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Yes I would love my agent icon And the sizes you recomended 150. GASP. This was an unsigned message by MC Cindy. IT'S BEAUTIFUL! THANKS IONA! I WILL SALUTE YOU! GASP. That was an unsigned message by MC Cindy. OKEY DOKEY! GASP. This was an unsigned message by MC Cindy }} If I could have this moment for life, for life- I do indeed believe we have the smarticles on the complex subjects of tagging and derp. }} Anyways, fwee.}} }} Essence User Boxes }} It's alright if you looked at my stuff. I would be flattered. }} }} }} }} }} }} Now, wh are you doing up this late early young lady Potterfan1997 00:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) }} Do girls leave their common sense in their handbags? I was having trouble sleeping And thanks, I voted for Ginny Potterfan1997 14:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Evelyn Gray was the only one of mine who didn't make it through. GASP. This was an unsigned message by Potterfan1997. }} }} Crazy Dayz }} } |text = no one and i mean no one is a biger fan of mysims than me }} } |text = no way you are not a biger fan than me!! }} } |text = ok go on }} } |text = cool }} } |text = i bet you had a sandwich for lunch. }} } |text = oh no you have amnesia *gasp*dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaaaan }}